Talk:Lucifer
Name? First, a small disclaimer. I have not read the comic or looked at any character entries on the offical Darksiders website. Nor have I read any type/brand of strategy guide, hard-copy, digital, or otherwise, for either Darksiders 1 or 2. Also, it has been at least 2 years since I played the first Darksiders, and I was not nearly as OCD about that game as I am about Darksiders 2. When I beat Darksiders 2, I watched all the way through the credits to the "secret" ending. I have rewatched that scene quite a few times over on Youtube. Let me got to the pont, I am confused as to why this page is titled "Lucifer". Don't get me wrong, I love that name, and it is the Devil's most common name in modern pop culture. However, to my knowledge, in the Darksiders universe, he has never been called "Lucifer". In the first game, Vulgrum calls him "the Dark Prince". In Darksiders 2. Lilith calls him "My Prince" in the secret ending, and the credits list Keith Ferguson as the voice for the "Prince of Darkness". Also, according to this very page, in the comic (which, again, I have not read), Samael and the Horsemen both refer to him as "the Dark one". Aside from the title, the name "Lucifer" seems to have never have even been mentioned, yet Lilith's page also uses this name by stating that she is "Lucifer's bride". Why? Is this a fan term/nickname? Did I miss something obvious? Do I just have a really terrible memory? Am I just an idiot? I am a newbie here, so maybe this Wiki's policy says something on this subject I just am unaware of. Sorry for the long-winded rant. I've just been thinking about this for the past few days and I just wanted to express my "concerns", I guess you could them. Anyway, an explaination would be greatly appreciated. Not to be picky, but please give me more than a "nope, you're wrong" answer. As I said, this has been perplexing me for a while now. MysteryMan01010101 (talk) 19:08, September 8, 2012 (UTC) As I understand it, and I only heard this second hand, the Dark Prince is referred to as Lucifer in Lilth's official character description, where she is described as Lucifer's bride. Ravenfirelight (talk) 19:27, September 8, 2012 (UTC) @Ravenfirelight, where can I find the character bios? I'm having trouble finding them. Is it on the offical website or what? MysteryMan01010101 (talk) 19:41, September 8, 2012 (UTC) I don't know. Like I said, I only heard about this second hand. Ravenfirelight (talk) 19:56, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :I cannot for the life of me find anything that might be considered a canonical biographical entry for Lilith; while she is referred to repeatedly as "the bride of Lucifer" by several major gaming publications as well as the, ahem, [http://darksidersdungeon.net/wiki/Lilith other Darksiders Wiki], I believe I have yet to see where this has originated from. SteveZombie (talk) 21:57, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :Its likely it came from here: http://darksidersdungeon.net/images/15-16.jpg It is from a promotional booklet for the game. The Fifth Horseman 519 (talk) 03:46, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :I'm from Narutopedia, so the policies may be different, but I thought most Wikis didn't regard promotional booklets as canon sources. Again, in the credits, they specfically list :this character as Prince of Darkness (pic below). These are offical credits from the offical Darksiders 2 video game. As an argument (which will no doubt backfire), we don't list Lilith as "the Mad Queen" or Samael as "the Blood Prince", though these names are used more frequently in promotional "stuff" than their true names. :Not trying to be rude. Just still confused. : MysteryMan01010101 (talk) 18:14, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I think we should just use Lucifer for the time being. Should there be a Darksiders 3, The Dark Prince should play a bigger role, so I imagine we'll have some clarity. Ravenfirelight (talk) 00:42, September 15, 2012 (UTC) In a recent interview of IGN with Joe Madureira on the plans the Vigil team had for Darksiders 3 Joe explains they tossed around the idea of sending the Horsemen to Hell to challenge Lucifer. I think this pretty mutch confirms the Dark Prince is or was ... to be named Lucifer. Pieterpan (talk) 11:01, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Profile picture? Time for me to stir the pot some more! LOL! But seriously, this is a much briefer question. Since "Lucifer" is obviously Satan, why not use "the Devil" Tarot Card for the profile image? The one you get in am email once Death becomes a level 25? And before you say, "it's too small!", I'm referring to the large tarot card image that ONLY appears the first time you open the email, not the tiny tarot card picture you can see afterwards in your inventory. Any thoughts, Ravenfire? I know you're out there! MysteryMan01010101 (talk) 00:45, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Well, right now we're using the only image where Lucifer was actually in the game. I'd prefer to use in game imagery when possibly, especially since its unlikely that the team has settled on Lucifer's design. That said, I've never seen the tarot card in question, I haven't had as much time to play the game as I would like. Ravenfirelight (talk) 02:25, September 18, 2012 (UTC) I actually only came up with this idea AFTER I opened the email, so, sadly, I don't have the aforementioned picture either. But, there's gotta be SOMEBODY on this Wiki that has a screenshot of this Tarot Card, wouldn't you think? If not, I would still think there's a video on Youtube that shows the email and Tarot Card in question. Just a thought. MysteryMan01010101 (talk) 16:33, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Was it something I said? MysteryMan01010101 (talk) 17:02, September 23, 2012 (UTC) In case of the Devil card I recently posted, it came to my attention that it bares a strong resemblance to an earlier promotional concept of Joe Madureira for Darksiders 1. I posted the pic in the gallery. Imagine this demon with a huge pair of wings and full horns plus erase all the craters and wholes from the upper torso. You have practically one and the same demon. I'm not implying this demon is the Dark Prince, but I'm not saying it couldn't be either. I leave the thoughts up to fans. Since his time is nearly passed the devil card could be how the Dark One looked before his ending days. Pieterpan (talk) 12:26, December 20, 2012 (UTC) The "company" of Lucifer In the page, it is said that when Samael said that he does not approve of the company of his master, it was a referene to Lilith. Isn't it rather a reference to the Destroyer ? What follows is juste theory : Under orders of Lucifer, Lilith offered Abaddon to become the Destroyer, thus becoming the Commandant of Lucifer's Army on Earth. But most likely, Samael did not approve of this because even fallen, the Destroyer was the leader of their ennemy during the End War. It's uncertain what company Samael was referring to. The article should reflect the uncertainty Ravenfirelight (talk) 23:29, December 23, 2012 (UTC)